Don't leave me
by Bloody Lord
Summary: It was a rainy night in Traverse Town when it happened. Sephiroth was back and Cloud was fighting against him again. I know,both the summary and the title sucks but the story is better. At least I think so. So please R&R. LeonxCloud: Don't like, don't read. And please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Characters are a little OOC.


_Don't leave me._

It was a rainy night in the Traverse Town when it happened. Cloud was fighting against Sephiroth, who put a barrier around them so that I couldn't help Cloud. I was just able to watch. It was horrible; Cloud was bloodied and beaten while Sephiroth sported only a few wounds. I knew that Cloud couldn't hang in much longer now. He looked exhausted and torn, his concentration was beginning to drop and I could see that his movements were turning sluggish and weak. And what happened next came as a shock; Sephiroth forced Masamune through Cloud's chest, and he retaliated by slashing at the silver-haired man with the Buster Sword and Sephiroth screamed in agony and fury as he began to degrade.

When Sephiroth was gone Cloud fell to the ground. The barrier was finally gone so I ran over to Cloud. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow and blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. I checked his pulse; I was barely able to feel it.

"Cloud wake up! Open your eyes! Cloud! " I slapped him on his cheek and tried to wake him. He didn't react at all. Even thought I didn't want to admit it, I started to panic.

"Cloud don't you dare! Damn it Cloud wake up!" I sighed with relief when he began to open his eyes.

"Leon..."

"It's over now, he is gone."

"Good. Are the others…" He couldn't finish his question because he began to cough up more blood. His eyes began to shut again.

"No, Cloud you have to stay awake! Damn it!" Relief was washed away and was replaced by fear. I carefully lifted him up and started to walk quickly towards the house.

"Hang in there, we're almost there."

When we arrived at the house, I began to frantically call for help.

"Aerith! Cid! Somebody! I need help quickly!"Aerith came into the hallway from the living room and was about to say something, but closed her mouth when she saw the bloody Cloud.

"Take him upstairs. I'll explain to the others and I'll come up afterwards with bandages and medical supplies."

I just nodded and began to climb the stairs to the upper floor. Upon reaching the bedroom, I gently laid Cloud on the bed. I waited on Aerith for what felt like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes. When Aerith came in she began to examine Clouds wounds.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I can't say anything now. I have to start healing him first. Leon could you please go to the downstairs and explain to the others what happened? Because I was only able to explain that Cloud was injured."

I was torn; I wanted to stay with Cloud but on the other hand I knew that I had to tell the others.

"Leon I know that you want to stay, but right now you have to tell the others what happened. You know Yuffie. She will be so nervous that she'll break something if she doesn't know what happened. Please Leon"

"Fine, I'll go."

When I was finished with my explanations, the only thing I could do was wait. Earlier the only thing I was able to do was watch and now it was waiting. I felt so useless. I didn't know what the others were doing and honestly right now I didn't care - I was so lost in my own thoughts. When Aerith came downstairs I jumped up and rushed over to her.

"How is he?"

"Not good I'm afraid, he has lost a lot of blood and that chest wound troubles me, it is very deep and he has other wounds too, luckily they aren't as deep as the chest wound. I have done everything I can, the rest is up to him now. Cloud is strong, I'm sure he'll pull through." Aerith gave me a small but sad smile.

I could feel tears in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry, not now. I could hear that Yuffie was crying and Aerith was comforting her, Cid walked out of the front door, probably to have a smoke to calm his nerves, I knew that he was worried too, he was just better at hiding it. I went to Cloud's room where I watched him lie in the bed. He looked very pale and was so still that I almost feared he was already gone. I pulled a chair next to his bed.

"Cloud you have to fight. You can't give up, not now. You hear me, you have to fight."

"Please don't leave…." Tears started to fall down my cheeks but I didn't care.

Couple days passed and not once did I leave Cloud's side - unless Aerith forced me to. Cloud was still unconscious and he hadn't stirred at all. But that changed. I was sitting right beside his bed like usually. I was almost sleeping but suddenly I was wide awake. I didn't know why. I looked over to Cloud and what I saw made my heart almost jump out of my chest. Cloud was finally awake. I sighed in relief and dropped my head on the bed.

"Thank god you're awake. We were worried you wasn't going to wake up. We thought you wasn't going to…we thought you wasn't going to make it."

Cloud tried to say something but began to cough so I gave him a little bit of water to drink so that he could speak more easily. After drinking Cloud tried to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you and the others…" Cloud's voice was quiet and filled with so much guilt that it made my own chest ache.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry."

Cloud looked at me with a puzzled look on his face

"I couldn't help you and because of that we...I almost lost you." I explained to him

"Don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could do because of the barrier. And you didn't lose me, so you shouldn't blame yourself." Cloud's voice was only a whisper, and because of that I could tell he was still weak, exhausted and needed rest. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Cloud was trying to get up. My train of thoughts was stopped when I heard a hiss of pain. I looked up and saw Cloud almost sitting in the bed. Quickly I jumped up and pushed him back down.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?! Your wounds haven't healed enough yet."

"I think that I'm well enough to get up." Cloud sounded and looked a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah right, think again." I was starting to get a little bit annoyed as well. We were staring at each other for a while until I sighed and broke the eye contact.

"It's just that…you scared me you know …I don't know what I would do if I had lost you, I…" I couldn't finish what I was going to say because Cloud interrupted me.

"Stop it. I'll say this one more time; you didn't lose me, okay." I sat down on the bed right next to Cloud. Seeing Cloud finally awake, I couldn't hold myself back any longer so I cupped his cheek and gave him a little yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"I know that I don't say this often but I love you."

"I know and I also know that I don't say it often either. I love you too."

"You should probably rest now. I'll go and tell the others that you woke up." He gave me a nod in response. I opened the door and went to the downstairs to tell the others that Cloud woke up and that he is alright…well maybe not alright yet but at least he is on the mend.

In the evening Cloud and I were lying on his bed. He was laying against my side his hand over my chest. My hand was behind his neck and the other hand was at the top of his hand that was lying over my chest. He was sleeping but I couldn't sleep, so I just laid there and listened to his breathing.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I thought that you were asleep, and I can't sleep."

"I was asleep but I woke up, and why, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep because I'm afraid that if I sleep, you may stop breathing." Cloud sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Leon we already talked about this. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know, I'm just being paranoid."

Cloud chuckled and said: " Yeah you are and if I'm right I think you haven't slept at all, or at least not enough so you need to rest as well as I do." I chuckled a little at his response.

"I think you're right." I yawned and I realized just how tired I really was. Soon we were both sleeping and things were finally alright.

**AN: This is just a one-shot that came to my mind one day and I had to write it. I know that everyone, especially Cloud and Leon are totally out of character but I just couldn't help myself. ****I also know that Cloud may seem very energetic even when he just woke up and was very badly injured, but hey he's Cloud and I didn't want to write an ending where he would be all coma like and just sleep, because I wanted him and Leon to have a cute moment together.**

**I'm sorry if there is misspelling because I'm only practicing English. Also this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm not sure about the rating so if you think that it's too low or something and that I should change it then let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**

**I changed the story a little and tried to fix my mistakes. Thanks for The End's Envoy for helping me out, you have been a big help!**


End file.
